Never Live This Down
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Somehow I got into this mess, as to how... I'd rather not say.  This is a response to SkyGem's Challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Rated T JUST in case.


Hi hi everyone~! If you don't know me yet I'm Crazyanimelover1289! I wrote this story in response to SkyGem's challenge! I don't know if this makes sense to you but it sure did to me~! Well, I'm weird so maybe it was only me... ':)

Well... if any of you didn't know what the challenge was I'll tell you: **The challenge was to write a one-shot short story with each and EVERY paragraph starting with the next letter in the alphabet. So the order will go like this; the paragraph will start with A, then it'll go to B, then to C and so on and so forth in a simultaneous pattern until you get all the way to Z. The story must make sense and CANNOT break the chain in any way possible.**

Well, I hope you like it. Although it's not normally in my range of genre, I had to try XD! Yaoi is always a must for me . don't judge... oh who am I kidding? I don't care if you judge me! JUDGE AWAY! now, onto the story~!

Summary: Somehow I got into this mess, as to how... I'd rather not say.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, quit pestering me Momo-sempai!" Ryoma said in defeat. Momo smirked evilly at the young prodigy.<p>

"By the way, you _still_ have to…"

"Can it Momo-sempai!" Ryoma grabbed the bag out of Momo's outstretched hand.

"Don't be so rude to your sempai brat! I went through a lot of trouble to get the regulars to come to the festival. Ever since last year…" Momo shivered at the thought.

"Everyone is always doing this to me." Ryoma muttered in anger.

"Free to say that again to your… master?" Momo snickered at his own words.

"Get outta here so I can change!" Ryoma kicked him out – literally – and opened the bag.

"How am I going to be able to live this down? Wait a minute, how did I even get into this mess?" Ryoma growled but slipped on the… outfit. He sighed and looked in the mirror as a girl did his make-up. Honestly, did people not have anything better to do than to torture him?

"I'm proud to present the star of the night…" Momo chuckled as Kaidoh looked away to refrain from blushing. The regulars all looked at them confused but they knew it was Momo's idea.

"Just get on with it Momo-sempai! If you don't in the next few seconds I'm not coming out!" Ryoma's voice came. Seconds past and Ryoma felt the tick on his head pop. "Alright, I'm _not_ doing this!"

"Karupin is a little jumpy today isn't she?" Momo asked Kaidoh.

"Like I'll fall for that trick again Momo-sempai. You pulled it on me once and I'm not going to fall for it again!" Ryoma called out.

"Meow!" Karupin voice came out of the bag and Momo smirked.

"No way, YOU CATNAPPED MY CAT?" Ryoma ran out in a fury dressed in a black and white Lolita dress with tights, bows and all.

"Of course not…" Momo pulled out a tape recorder. "It's a tape recording~." Momo stuck a tongue out and smirked.

"Possibly the next thing that'll be sticking out of your body is this high heel you forced on me!" Ryoma took off the heels and was about to chase Momo down.

"Quit it Echizen." Tezuka said over his blush. Momo smirked and chuckled at what Ryoma had to do next.

"R-Right away master." Ryoma bowed with a blush on his face. He felt his blood boil in both anger and embarrassment.

"Somebody tell me what's going on." Tezuka ordered.

"Take as much time as you'd like Echizen, we have a half an hour before the school festival starts."

"Um, well, I uh… I kind of lost a… a bet." Ryoma stated.

"Very awkward…" He looked at Tezuka and smirked nervously before pulling out a note and handing it to Tezuka. Before any of them could as what's going on Momo pushed them out.

"What are you talking about Momo-sempai? W-Where are you going?" With that the only two people left in the room were Ryoma and Tezuka.

'_X marks the spot. Try to find it Tezuka-bucho. ~Takeshi Momoshiro._' Tezuka looked up from the note and looked at Ryoma who was still blushing madly, yet not as darkly. He couldn't help but move closer, inch by inch, Ryoma blushing even harder. Soon the gap between their lips were no more. Ryoma was shocked to say the least, but before anything could happen his body reacted on its own and he kissed back. Tezuka pulled away and looked at Ryoma who was out of breath.

"You know, it seems like today isn't such a bad birthday after-all." Tezuka stated. He grabbed his tennis bag and a few thoughts raced through his mind that sent a sudden jolt of happiness up his spine.

Zipping up his bag he turned back around and gave a – very rarely seen – smile to Ryoma. "Shall we finish this somewhere else?" He asked. Ryoma gave a grin and rushed after him. Indeed, this was defiantly not something ANYONE would forget any time soon.


End file.
